


And then they fricked

by Karkalicous413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Humanstuck, Like not really tho, M/M, Shitty writting, Sibling Incest, Slight Spanking, its legit just them fricking ok, vantascest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkalicous413/pseuds/Karkalicous413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat ignored the fuck out everything when he got home. He was pissed enough from having to deal with the fuckwits at school, like hell was he going to get beyond that level of fuck off by being annoyed by his family and their dumbassity. He tossed his book bag angrily on the couch before he plopped himself down right next to it. After a few seconds of shifting around trying to get comfortable and find something that wasn’t complete and total shit to watch, he finally decided on watching some randomass show about countries being people or some shit.</p><p>He didn't really know.</p><p>It looked gay as hell.</p><p>((Aka. I can't name shit and past me from a few months ago couldn't write porn for shit at 3 am and its legit ooc, self indulgent prons))</p>
            </blockquote>





	And then they fricked

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote this awhile ago for valentines day as a gift to my girlfriend and i was like 'why the fuck not, might as well put this shit somewhere else" so yeah. Also, before you say i stole it let me explain you a thing, i originally posted this on tumblr and so yeah ok bye read it.

Karkat ignored the fuck out everything when he got home. He was pissed enough from having to deal with the fuckwits at school, like hell was he going to get beyond that level of fuck off by being annoyed by his family and their dumbassity. He tossed his book bag angrily on the couch before he plopped himself down right next to it. After a few seconds of shifting around trying to get comfortable and find something that wasn’t complete and total shit to watch, he finally decided on watching some randomass show about countries being people or some shit.

He didn’t really know.

It looked gay as hell.

Sighing angrily he shifted onto his back just as the character deemed America (he called him loud fuckass in his head,) kissed the character deemed Canada or some shit (that one he called pussy motherfucker.) ‘fucking knew this shit was gay as hell’ . He raised a brow as he realised those two fuckers were brothers. ‘well, not like i have any fucking room to talk.’ He blushed and shifted so his legs were spread and bent at the knee as thoughts of his older brother entered his mind without permission. ‘Dad's not home yet...not gonna be till at least 7:30...Kankri’s doing his after school shit...and it wouldn’t be that bad if he came home now anyway...I could just...’ 

Slowly, he trail his hand down his chest, his fingers lightly tracing over his clothed nipples before continuing downwards. He lifted his shirt with his other hand so it bunched up to his neck. It was getting kind of hot in here. He grabbed the waistband of his pants and slid hand inside, letting out a long burst of air as he made contact with his straining erection. He wrapped his fingers around it gently at first, moving slowly and steadily, panting softly. Gradually he sped up thrusting his hips in time to his thrusts. His eyes fells closed and he sucked his fingers in his mouth, sucking and wetting them. He pulled the slick digits out of his mouth and trailed them to his nipples, circling them around the pink buds and twisting and pinching them both, until they were both hard a rocks.

After wetting them again, he slid them down his thigh, sending a spare thought to wondering where his pants went. He spread his legs wide, one over the back of the couch and one on the floor. His fingers circled his entrance before they slowly pushed in, first one then two. Slowly he pumped them in and out, stroking his cock in time with his fingers. He bit his lip and arched his back, bucking his hips and whimpering. He wanted more, he needed more. He needed something bigger. He needed someone bigger. He needed Kankri.

He moaned out loud when his fingers hit that spot inside him, seriously saying fuck it to trying not to make any noise. Honestly he wasn’t doing that well in the beginning anyway. His hand started stroking faster, his hips bucking wildly and his fingers pistoning inside him. He cried Kankri’s name, imaging it was him that was inside him, that it was him that was stroking him. He was close, he could feel it. His back arched as he shouted his brothers name. So close so close so close.

Just before he could come, just as he was right fucking there, something wrapped around his dick and around the wrist of the hand that hand fingers inside him, fingers, his mind supplied helpfully. He gasped and opened his eyes, his whole body snapping up, quickly he grabbed a pillow to cover himself with, and pulled his fingers out of himself. 

“K-kankri!”

Kankri slid his eyes slowly up his brothers body, he licked his lips. Honest to god he knew he shouldn’t be doing this. But at the same time the amount of fucks he gave were so fucking low. In his head, he tagged the triggers for sex, profanity, nsfw, and incest, he also tagged, sexy brothers, masturbation, gonna fuck him, and shit thats hot. He climbed onto the couch between Karkat's spread legs, he lowered his head and kissed Karkat harshly on the lips. This wasn’t going to be like their normal coupling, where it was slow, only getting fast paced toward the end when neither could take it anymore. No. This was going to be fast, and it was going to be rough.

Their tongues swirled together and their bodies rubbed against each other. They both stripped Kankri as fast as they could, Kankri slid Karkat's shirt over his head while the younger male ran his hands up and down his brothers chest. Karkat moaned when Kankri began to attack his neck, sucking and licking and biting, leaving marks and moving downwards. His mouth latched on to the smaller males nipple and sucked while his other hand tapped at his brothers lips, signalling for him to suck them. Karkat whined and arched his back when, after giving the other nipple the same treatment, Kankri pulled back. He glared up at his brother but continued sucking on his fingers, he raised an eyebrow when he saw him smirk, something that was really fucking out of character for him. 

Kankri moved down Karkat's body, placing small kisses and long licks here and there. He reached his destination, he grabbed the base of Karkat's cock and gave it a squeeze. He licked his cock, base to tip, and stuck his tongue in the slit. Karkat cried out and grabbed the pillow behind his head. He tried to spread his legs wider, but they were as wide as the could possibly go, the leg touching the floor was pointed straight and the leg over the side of the couch was stretched and rigid. He fisted his hands in Kankri’s hair when he took all of him in his mouth with one go, and arched his back as a loud shout left him. Kankri thrust his fingers in and out of his mouth, mimicking what his dick is going to do to him later. His chant of the older male’s name was muffled by the fingers in his mouth, and his moans from Kankri bobbing his head up and down, while humming around his dick. Around the fingers still moving in his mouth, he moaned a warning to his older sibling.

“Sh-shiiiiitt Kankri! I-i’m close...Ahhh~!”

He tried to warn him, and he tried to pull him off before he came, but Kankri was having none of his shit and sucked harder, pulling his hand out of Karkat's mouth and swiftly sliding two fingers into him. Karkat barely felt anything but pleasure as the fingers slid in and out of him, as soon as a third finger was added he lost it. He cried out and shouted a chain of curse words and Kankri’s name, his toes curling and his back arching. His fingers pulled Kankri’s hair to the point of actually hurting him, and his hips bucked wildly as he came in Kankri’s mouth.

Once he came down from his high he noticed Kankri looking straight at him, the sides of his mouth splattered with small dots of his come. He blushed a bright red and pulled his brother up to him, and tilting his chin up, licked his mouth clean. Kankri groaned and captured his lips in a rough dominating kiss. He grabbed his brothers legs and held hooked them on his shoulders, he’d grabbed the lube from his pants pocket while he was still sucking him off, so he didn’t have to worry about hurting Karkat by only using spit or something as lube. Still kissing him, he slid his cock into his tight hole. Simultaneously they moaned, slender hands coming up to grip the sides of the one above him.

“M-motherfucking M-move!” Karkat demanded as he pushed against him.

Quickly Kankri began thrusting at a rough, fast pace, causing the couch to move with them. He grasped the armrest behind Karkat's head for leverage to add more power and strength to his thrusts, moaning and groaning in time to Karkat's moans and shouts. Shifting his hips and giving one hard thrust he was rewarded with a scream and the feeling of nails digging into his shoulders.

“Oh shit do that again oh shit oh shit. Yes, Yes yes yes yes. dont stop, dont stop, Kankri don't stop, yes!” Karkat shouted as his brother repeatedly hit his prostate with quick, rough thrusts.

With the strength of Kankri’s movement, Karkat's legs fell from his shoulders, wrapping around his waist instead. As this changed the angle and made him go deeper, Karkat cried out and spread his legs wider, putting them in an almost split mid-air. He gripped Kankri’s shoulders, this new position put him in the perfect place to get his prostate hit every fucking time. His nails slid down to Kankri’s arms, leaving little red marks on the skin when Kankri suddenly thought it was a good idea to go fucking faster and start jerking him off at the same time. For revenge, he flexed his muscles around the dick inside him, earning a long groan from the older, and a head burying itself in his neck and giving harsh nips and bites.

Kankri grunted and sat up, grabbing Karkat around the middle and flipping him onto his hands an knees in one swift movement. He gripped his hips - can you say bruises - and began to pound in and out of him. Karkat flung his head back and moaned, pushing back into the thrusts, trying so fucking hard to match Kankri’s pace but wasn’t quite fast enough. He didn’t really care though. He was in high motherfucking heaven. Cloud fucking 9. Didn’t matter what you fucking called it he just fuckng knew ieverything felt good, his whole fucking body was tingling in the best fucking way and it was all because of Kankri fucking Vantas. His fucking brother. A hand grabbed his ass, he really did fucking love this shit oh my god. He cried out and shouted when the hand came down and smacked his ass, seriously this was the best fucking thing ever, he loved it when Kankri just fucking let loose like this, when he gave up on his prim and proper shit and let himself go wild actually do something like put him on his hands and knees and slap his ass while fucking him silly.

Kankri leaned over Karkat's back and grunted and groaned. Even though he talked a little too fucking much in everyday life, he was actually really fucking quiet in bed. At first it kind of bother Karkat because, how the fuck was he supposed to know if he was doing this shit right? But after awhile he learned the signals to show if he was doing something good and it was something he should keep doing. He bit his lip to hold in a scream as a hand came around his front to jerk him off, while the other grabbed his hair and pulled his head to the side. He panted as he looked at Kankri from the side of his eye. His eyes fluttered closed as his lips were claimed and a tongue shoved its way into his mouth.

Suddenly he was turned on his side, one leg thrown over Kankris shoulder and the other between kankris legs. Somehow - don’t fucking ask him how because he doesn’t know nor does he care - he managed to do this without pulling out, again. He let out a long, loud scream over this new position, head thrown back and everything. Oh this was just perfect. God fucking damn, they’d never tried this before but damn if he didn’t love it. Kankri’s hands were tight around his thigh as he held it on his shoulder, though it was more pressed to his chest than anything. Turning his head, he began to mouth at it, leaving marks on the skin there. Later on, Karkat would realise he won't be able to dress out for gym anymore, something he’d deal with later. Right now, the number of shits he gave were about as low as the number of fucks he gave. which was below fucking zero. With a particularly harsh thrust Karkat lifted his leg held by Kankri in the air, his foot pointed straight upwards. He moaned and cried out, his hand scrambled to grab ay something to hold, which ended up being Kankri’s arm.

“Kankri, Kankri, Kankri, Kankri, Kankriiiiiii. Oh fucking shit, i'm close. Please please please pleaseeee lemme come!”

He cried out when his other leg was lifted and he was once again on his back. He nodded and pleaded for Kankri to let him come, to fuck him harder, moaning and shouting. A warm hand wrapped around his cock again and began jerking him off, a mouth sucking and biting at his neck and chest. His legs slid to rest in the crook of both of Kankri’s arms, thigh muscles twitching. He arched and his hips thrust wildly. Holy fucking fuck. He clamped his nails down on his brothers shoulders, his eyes widening and his body tingling.

“Ohhh yes! right fucking there Kankri Right there! shitshitshit. I’m coming I’m coming I’m coming! Kankri!”

His back arched in a perfect bow and his legs clamped tightly to Kankri. He screamed Kankri’s name, his voice filling the house, his eyes rolling back in skull. He drew blood on Kankris shoulders and arms with his nails as he came, his whole body going tense then convulsing. 

“Fuck, Karkat.”

Feeling Karkat tense around him to the point where it almost hurt, threw Kankri over the edge. His body shook with his orgasim as he came inside his brother, his eyes screwed shut and his teeth gritted. His grip on Karkat's hips became bruising, and in the next time he saw Karkat naked he would see those finger shaped marks and spend close to an hour worshiping his body in apology. He barely noticed the warm liquid splattering against both their chest and some of their chin, or the sharp sting of the skin on his shoulders and arms braking. He was a little too focused how fucking great he felt right now.

They laid there for a few seconds, Karkat with his arms wrapped around Kankri and stroking his hair, while Kankri gave Karkat gentle kisses on his neck and whispered endearments into his ear. This is how it always is after they have sex, calm and relaxing and loving for the both of them. When they caught their breath they gave each other a series of gentle, loving pecks, before they shared a long, slow, gentle kiss.

Sighing, they separated themselves, slowly cleaning up the evidence of what just happened. Their father was a preacher, if he had any idea of what was going on between them, the end result would not be a happy one. That did not, however, stop them from sleeping in the same bed together after a long shared shower. Of course, they made it look like they were ‘studying’ beforehand and fell asleep by accident. Their dad would fall for it. He always did.

Curled up together, warm and loved in Karkat's king sized bed, neither of them thought to consider that this might be the day their dad said he was coming home early. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> wow. that was incredibly shitty, fuck you past me you suck shit. anyway yeah this was a thing and now im outtie


End file.
